


chirp

by inuredaydream



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP Lore, F/M, Light Masochism, Most Problematic fic YET, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Teenage Hormones sure are Something, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuredaydream/pseuds/inuredaydream
Summary: it’s strange how she isn’t even scared. she’s just staring, watching her brother lose control of himself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Drista
Comments: 45
Kudos: 88





	chirp

**Author's Note:**

> this is 4 the homies in the druckers gc (rip the gc)  
> I cant believe this fic singlehandedly founded the dream/drista tag

drista always knew dream didn’t like tommy. she knew this fact very well.

he was the most anger-filled being, the most selfish, and most irrational screeching child he had ever had the displeasure of sticking around with. at least, that’s what dream said. drista didn’t know tommy, really. and she always knew her brother tended to overexaggerate things just a little bit. from minor mishaps between friends and etcetera.

drista didn’t really care about tommy. but she did admit that she would watch the drama of war and conflict unravel from the shadows. spectating on the bleachers. nobody knows really she was in the server as her own separate entity. she doesn’t draw attention to herself, because she isn’t the fighting type really. despite clearly having her brother’s blood and has always been destined to be the dream, drawn to his talents of combat and other such.

she was handed a full set of enchanted netherite armor as a gift from her brother, as a means to protect herself. he couldn’t be around to hold her hand all the time so he provided her with everything she needed. and more, if she asked politely.

changing the game mode and providing her with anything she wants. dream probably didn’t even fathom the thought she was giving her things away to others behind shadows (but she wasn’t, so there was really no reason for this train of thought.). he was a provider when he wasn’t wearing the harsh mask, bearing a smiley so deceptive. an illusion, a facade to hide his intentions. 

drista knew he wasn’t the good guy, but neither was tommy, or tubbo, or anyone, its a moral contest, and nobody’s winning. so she doesn’t swaddle in their affairs and tends to stay in her own lane, out of distress. either goofing around with dreams friends or doing any mundane, boring task that her brother sent her to do.

for example, right now.

she was told by her brother to build obsidians walls around l’manburg. so her small stature, covered in netherite, and in her offhand, a powerful axe to defend if anyone questions her intent. she didn’t even know what her intent was, she was just doing what dream told her to do. with an irritated posture, a tight grip on a heavy satchel as he handed it over to drista.

he wasn’t angry at her, of course. he reassured it once she asked if he was doing alright. a pat on the shoulder and then a tight hug, she smiled as she buried her own face into the crevice of his neck. a comforter, as he kept patting his back. against all her curiosity, she decided it was in her better judgment not to ask him what was wrong right now. he was irritable. turns out drista didn’t even need to ask him though, as he started spilling (more than what he would’ve liked) about how he was stressed about the court agreement. he seemed perisistant on tommys exile, and was worried they didn’t follow his order.

one of her small hands trace from his best to feel his heartbeat. It’s in a frenzy, and she knows now that he’s terrified. of course, in these things, nobody knows what will happen. 

dream mutters softly, forbidden from the public. he admits, while asking for a truce not to expose his feelings, that he is rapidly questioning if something bad will happen during the case. he pulls away from drista after a long embrace, and her hands get pulled away. drista is told to back away as dream pulls out an enderchest, and pulls out two tokens.

the mellohi and the cat disk. the most important items on the server. 

dream inspects them, and looks up at drista, he eyes the chest, and looks at her again. she can tell there’s something processing in those eyes. but she doesn’t know what. he extends his hand with the disks gently placed in his hands. she didn’t have to be affirmed, she knew what to do.

her soft and un-calloused hands collide his her brothers, and grasps the disks with both hands. and then he closes the chest so that she can put the disks in her own. she looks back up at dream, and with a confused look, she mutters out a question.

with a shaky voice, there comes a response under the mask of a false identity. 

“i cant trust myself.”

___

as instructed, she puts the obsidian in rows along the wall, he instructed to make it 8 blocks high. she has her earbuds plugged in as she ignored the whines of the others. she doesn’t have to worry about anyone shooting her, at least not for long, because her brother said to her face, and i quote; “if anyone even so much as puts a finger on you, let me know. i’ll fucking kill them”.

so, of course, she was working with a tingle in her stomach, her butterflies stinging her as she wears a smile on her face. with the occasional hum or even the occasional lyric to a song. she works hard to please her brother. rows of the black, tough stone being placed in sync. her pattern of technique as she worked the day away.

it was about sunset when she was done, she was pacing around the walls to make sure she did a good job, but as she paced. she heard so much yelling that it went through her earbuds, obviously disturbed and somewhat irritated. she scrunches her face into displease as she paces herself on the top of the walls towards the noise to see what the commotion was all about, as she turned down the music.

she pulls out her headphone, and she approaches the angry yelling of a voice. she recognizes the voice, she walks a bit faster towards it. rushing, and once she’s there she’s in awe. 

it’s strange how she isn’t even scared. she’s just staring, her legs rubbing together, barely out of sight as she hears him yelp out curses and profanities of anger towards tommy. he sounds so angry. his mask is a deceptive lie to his emotions and motives. she would run over and stop him before he takes that axe and kills tommy. but he doesn’t.

being the spectator of such gruesome words. sadistic and cruel words that metaphorically wrap it’s hands around tommys throat and squeezes out all the air, making him wail out. in fear, of sadness. dream always had the upper hand and he could never be able to escape his strings.

drista wonders if she’s under strings. of if he’s genuine. if he’s sociopathic or just straight-up insane. 

her jacket suddenly feels too hot, she only sees the back of dreams blonde hair, hes illuminated with purple and gold as he lets himself go. she can’t believe this is the same man who trembled as he gave away the one token he could dangle over others in her possession. his eyes staring onto her with a trust bind that no paper or contract could express.

she didn’t like any of them anyway, she loved dream. and would keep them on her if it is for the greater good of whatever nation he deems accountable. or whatever purpose, and she would hand them back, just as he wants her to.

his screaming match dies down, and he has a low, deep voice instead. replacing an irrational, untamed beast. with a tedious and patient owl. eyes large and taunting. she keeps looking, laying on her stomach, her legs up as she has her head propped on her arms. not exactly the most appropriate post for her watching her brother have a psychotic break. but it was entertaining for her own inner sadism.

runs in the family, supposedly.

she could hear the final words of her brother before he miraculously climbed up the wall to the top, she didn’t bother moving from her position as she watched her brother pace towards her. she didn’t see it before, but now that he’s up close. she can get a good look at him. 

he’s red in anger, skin flushed in splotches of red from emotion. and he’s shaky, attention to stim by shaking his arms. she starts to stand up, and he looks down at her. he’s breathing heavily, but he isn’t angry. not at her, she straightens herself and extends her hand. 

he looks straight at her. she speaks gently under her breath.

“let’s just go home.”

he takes her hand, her fingers entwining with his much larger ones. and they slowly pace all the way home. not even sprinting. they were an unstoppable force of power. and both were protecting each other.

and once they returned home, both exhausted, he told him that she had done as she was told with a smile. he took off his mask and smiled back. she decided to take off her own, along with her hoodie. proclaiming about how hot it was. 

walking off, drista grabbing a water from the fridge. in the other room. dream sits, hunched in a chair still breathing heavily. she turns from the other room to see him like this. his face spaced out into the infinity of his thoughts. she grabs another water from the fridge, and walks over to dream, she calls for him gently as she offered the bottle to him. he grabbed the bottle gently, then ripped the cap open and chugged its contents.

drista, pulling a chair to sit next to him. it was just some wood chairs that look like they came from a thicket in the woods. weaved in branches and then sanded for comfort. she sits next to him and starts to pat his shoulder reassuringly. she doesn’t know what happened, but pushing it out of him won’t help. time will give her answers.

they sat there, she wasn’t counting, she doesn’t know how long. but it was long enough. masks off, completely in the open. at some point, she leaned over to rest her head on her brother’s shoulder. and he wrapped his arm around her. she felt sleepy.

but she mostly felt strange.

she doesn’t know exactly what, but the events replayed in her head. the progressing cracking, and the break. the thing that made him spill. spill out all his frustrations in a neverending frenzy. she recalled how his voice escalated, how his body was illuminated in that purple and gold. how his break made everyone else around him tremble in fear. afraid of the beat they had unleashed. they should know better than to poke a stick at the bear. and now he was truly gone, and all he was to them was an unruly demon. it made her rub her thighs together, her eyes close shut as she attempted to recreate the scene in her mind.

her brother’s voice asking if she was asleep disrupted her fantasy. which ultimately leads her back to the conclusion that; the same man who had declared war and exile to a child is the one whos treating her with such gentle care.

she whispers that she’s still here with him. but then he mentions how she looks tired. she says she’s not, but then he says she is. it leads into a playful argument of “are not” “are too”’s, and playful hitting and papping. eventually, lead her to start shaking him. herself propped on her knees in her seat to poke at him and grasp his shoulders to shake him.

but dream was having none of this. he grabbed her leg and swung her over, in an attempt to restrain her. but instead, it caused her to fall on him and faceplant into his chest. she yelps out, muffled, she still has her hands on top of his shoulders. she looks up desperately, eyes a shot of something shocking, yet mischievous.

it takes one glance, once she pulls back and looks back up at dreams face. he shows a smirk as she stares back. completely unaware of her straddling him. her thighs spread apart by his legs she glances up at him and she smiles back. he lifts up a finger, and she turns her head in caution.

“don’t you dare.”

he starts poking her excessively, causing her to giggle, but his other arm kept her trapped in his lap, trashing around, she giggles and laughs out. while also letting out complaints about the treatment.

she slowly slid down towards his crotch unintentionally, it was a part of the effort as she tried to get away from his hands as she cried out in giggles and protests, but then her arms lost balance, and her legs slipped and caused her head to slip down straight into his crotch. she yelped and so did he.

and everything went still. her eyes were focused to look away. her nose pressed into the fabric. she didn’t care to move, she couldn’t think, her mind had immediately gone back to its forbidden parts. her hands attempted to push up, trying to sit back up into a normal position. but dream lets go of her and guides her.

her brain was long gone, her face was red and she wanted to curl up. but dream turned her around to face away. pressing her back towards his chest and his arms snaked around her body again. her legs spreading again, skirt riding up a bit and she shakes a bit. trying to stimulate something.

dreams strong hands wrap around her torso and start to grope at her, her small tits were cupped and she yelped out gently. she lets her head lean to rest on dreams neck, her shirt being hiked up as her body is excessively teased, dristas nipples being brushed with careful touches. and she shakes her hips again. not even looking to satisfy dream, but herself.

she moans out again, but daring. a little more. he tells her that she should stay quiet. but she doesn’t think she can. her panties feel too restricting as she spreads her legs even more. she can feel her brother get hard behind her. her big bro is getting hard because of her.

the fact that dream is her brother doesn’t matter anymore, she wants to be stretched to oblivion. big hands caressing her hips as she’s thrust into and filled up. she would dare to feel his warm cum inside of her stomach. her teenage hormones going wild with scenarios as his fingers were rubbing her clit through the exterior of her panties.

she mewls, begging for more friction. she doesn’t know what exactly this is with another person, but she bucks and she expects dream to get mad. with all the explicit fanfictions she’s read about various people. she was worried any wrong move would punish her. but instead of that aggressive nature dream showed to everyone else, dream lifted her and pulled her panties off.

letting the cold air hit her exposed and wet pussy. she flinches as his fingers go to prod at the exterior of the folds. they’re covered in a thin, dirty blonde bush, which drista is suddenly self-aware of. but dream doesn’t care, or at least, drista doesn’t think he does. as he feels around the warmth of the genitalia. the wetness of it’s grooling love.

he murmurs a reassurance, and some noteworthy things into her ears. she noted the most important, that if she decided that she didn’t want to continue with this, then she could mutter back “chirp”.

a nice word, named after her favorite disk. she leans back as he positions his fingers and shoves two in. the tight, wet moisture and the slight ridge of her walls around his calloused fingers sends her into a yelp. she mewls out afterward in a desperate needy cry. dream uses his other hand to rub her clit continuously side to side, up and down. switching it up occasionally. 

she bucks, and moans out. she puts a hand over her mouth, but she realizes he would want to hear her. she soothes herself back into the reality of the situation as she attempts to make rhythm with the fingers. she mutters out whispers to her brother, how she loves him, how she needs him. she wants to be filled, touched, and roughhoused. her hormones taking over her entire brain and reprogramming her so that her only desire is to be bred by her brother.

sexual whispers and purring went into her ear and her back arches, he goes faster with the fingers and her clit feels funny and fuzzy. the same feeling that she feels whenever she’s about to release. she was always light, and not for the extra account that she barely ever was touched by others this way she moans out desperately as she arches again. and a gush of sudden liquid love pours out her body and soaks her brother’s trousers and the flooring it reached. 

she could hear him breathing heavily, oh so heavily, into her ear, and she was horny all over again. she was already wet with her own lubricant and now she could take anything. she turns her head to look at dream, and his face is hot and red. she rubs back and mewls. she needs him so deep inside her she forgets her fucking name.

a desperate cry, and then some pulling her body is maneuvered into that same straddling position. she helps him get his wants off, they both work together, as they always do, but with so much urgency they trip over each other’s actions. before drista knows it, her dripping cunt is hovering over dreams cock. her shirt missing, tits out, and only her skirt and her socks on. looking down at her brother.

but she was never one to wait for ques. she drops herself onto his length, and before dream can stop her, she’s already buried so deep that their public hair touches each other. wet cum and slick making the hairs clump together slightly, but it was such an erotic scenario before them that they didn’t really care about any of that.

drista trembles under the thickness of her brother. god, so big and so girthy. so strong just like him. she wanted to bury herself in him and got what she wanted. but now she just wants to milk this cow for all he’s got, desperation seeping into her voice as she mewls and attempted to hop up and down upon his length, dream helps her along.

hopping up and down like a bunny, her hair and her tits bouncing as her mouth let out so many obvious signals as to what they’re doing. she’s such a bad girl. she just wants to be treated like how dream treated tommy. with disrespect, wrapped around his finger. she didn’t want to be the manipulative princess right here. she wanted to be under his mind control. his sick mind games. the messed up sociopathic tendencies of his intent. 

she wanted to be used, abused, something to be dangled over her head, as she worked and strived for it back, only for it to be pulled away. she wanted a treat, like the disks. something she could hump her brother in alleyways after battles, to beg for more. 

tommy was an attention whore, but she ultimately won dream’s attention every single time without fail.

and her back arches, she came again, and dream pulled her waist close to him and his purrs echoed a mantra in her ears and she was suddenly enwrapped and addicted all over again. cum filling up every single part of her body. she knew there were consequences. she knew they were both drunk off of sexual intent and want. the desire roared through her veins as they physically settled down.

she knew that her relation was ruined forever. but she couldn’t find it in herself to care, just as dream had lost his cares so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah imma get hate for this
> 
> send any questions here if you want  
> https://curiouscat.qa/inuredaydreams


End file.
